Harry Potter e o HBP  versão parodiada
by Mina Kon
Summary: Uma pequena parodia de cada capitulo do sexto livro. Warnings: Linguaguem rude
1. O Outro Ministro

Title – Harry Potter e o Principe Mestiço – versão compilada

Authoress: Mina Kon

Rate: M for rude language

Languague: Português

Warnings: Plot changing, rude languague

Sypnosis: Um pequeno sumário de todos os capitulos do livro, em brasileiro. Linguaguem muito porca xD

Capitulo 1 – O outro ministro

Era quase meia noite, e o ministro estava sozinho no seu escritório, lendo uma revista de consulta sexual que estava deixando sua mente sem que ele compreendesse nada do que estava lendo. Ele estava esperando o telefonema do bordel, quando sentiu alguem tossindo nas suas costas.

-"Ah caralho!! Quem é??"

-"Calma ministro, sou eu!"

-"Fudge? Porra, voce me assustou criatura!"

-"Ministro, eu venho aqui para lhe dar uma triste noticia..."

-"Já sei, o Valdramorte voltou" disse o ministro com ar entediado.

-"Nossa, como voce adivinhou? E não diga o nome dele! É a bicha-que-não-pode-ser-nomeada!"

-"Porque sempre que voce vem aqui é so para falar dessa bicha, um dia ela tinha de voltar."

-"Então você sabe o que significa?"

-"Logico! Sei praticamente tudo. Bem, tudo tudo não, há coisas que não percebi muito bem...Bem, há muita coisa que não percebi...não, não sei."

-" Sua anta! Vocês os trouxas são muito estupidos!"

-"Trouxa é a vovozinha! Que tem essa bicha então?"

-" Ele é um mago negro oras!! Pode arrasar com nossa comunidade!".

-"Ah, valeu" disse o ministro voltando a atenção para a revista.

-"Como ééé???" berrou Fudge como uma galhinha histérica "Ele pode acabar connosco! E você esta assim relaxado?"

-"Olha aqui meu filho, por mim esse tal de Vadramorte bem pode chutar voces no rabo que eu tou nem ai, meu povo tá mais preocupado com a conta da luz que com essa bicha assassina. Pode dar o fora, a lareira da frente é a serventia da casa".


	2. Spinner's end

Capitulo 2 – Spinner's end

Era uma noite escura, e duas moças gostosas, envoltas numa capa negra, corriam graciosamente por uma rua sombria. Suas passadas eram tao leves que não pareciam naturais, até que sem aviso uma delas tropeçou e caiu em cima de um monte de bosta de pinguim.

-"CARALHO!! Tinha de por o pé na minha frente Bella?"

-" Não esquenta Cissa, você é que não olhou direito!"

-"Sua puta! Eu vou azarar você!" A bruxa levantou-se entretanto, limpando a sua cara e apontou a varinha à outra, se acalmando logo em seguida. "Vamos lá, já estamos quase."

Elas continuaram andando até chegarem numa barraquinha mixuruca num bairrinho pobre ao lado da lixeira municipal, e abanaram o troço com força até que um bruxo peladão apareceu, pingando agua.

-"Que merda foi essa? Eu tava tomando meu banho suas vadias!"

-" Banho? Essa é boa Snape, sai logo da frente e deixa a gente entrar."

Os três entraram no triste barraco, que se revelou ainda mais degradado por dentro: o lugar estava mobilado com uns caixotinhos cobertos com um lençolzinho purpura (que foi rosa em tempos), uma panelinha onde Snape estava tomando seu "banho" e umas prateleiras cobertas de frasquinhos que cheiravam a flores estrumadas.

"Querem tomar algo?"

-"Valeu Ambrósio!" disse Bellatrix, que tinha tirado o capuz revelando a melena de cabelos crespos tipica de quem não se penteia faz decadas.

-"Ambrósio era você! Tome isso" disse, entregando dois copos às bruxas. Narcissa bebeu o seu de um trago, para depois cuspir tudo de seguida.

-"Que porra é essa Snape?? Tem gosto de brocolos fermentado!"

-"E é brocolos fermentado!! A senhoria me deu um pouquinho quando me viu na fila da sopa dos pobres."

-"Nossa Snape, sua vida é um lixo! Te pagam assim tão mal em Hogwarts?"

-"Minha vida não é do seu interesse Bella. Agora falem logo que eu estou pegando um frio horrivel"

-"Porque não bota umas vestes?"

-"Não posso, só tenho uma e esta secando! Falem logo!"

-" É assim, o Lorde Voldrocorte..."

-"Voldemort!!! Porque porra ninguem acerta no nome dele caralho?"

-"É dificil de falar porra! O cara não podia ter escolhido outro não? Que coisa mais esquisita!"

-"E esta me dizendo isso a mim garota? Eu levei anos a decorar!! Tive que pedir lições de soletração a um muggle em troca da minha pia da cozinha!"

-"Bom, mas como eu estava dizendo, ele finalmente compreendeu que o Lucio estava preso - "

-"Ate que enfim!! Tava demorando!"

-"Não diga isso Bella, você sabe que o mestre está ficando velhinho, ele não tem a mesma cabeça de antigamente!"

-"CARALHOOOO!!! VÃO DEIXAR EU TERMINAR OU NÃO??" gritou Narcissa numa tipica mistura de tpm e doença das vacas loucas, que ela não sabia que tinha pois não era trouxa, embora não contasse para ninguem que faz dois anos passava as noites de lua cheia mugindo para os castiçais de prata.

-"Calma sua galinha estressada!! Conta logo essa porra!"

-"Pronto, e então ele decidiu dar uma missãozinha ao Draco."

-"É mesmo? O que?" perguntou Bella

-"Nada de mais, só conseguir botar uns quandos comensais em Hogwarts, dar o fora no Potter e os seus amiguinhos e matar o Dumbledore! Há claro, isso tudo sem ajuda e sem que ninguém saiba de nada".

Bellatrix ficou olhando para a irma com cara de choque térmico profundo, enquanto que Snape disse calmamente "Serio Narcissa?"

-"Voce ja sabia?"

-"Claro né? Eu penetrei a mente de Lorde quando ele tava se masturbando la no banheiro e encontrei essa informação"

-"Nossa Snape, voce vive penetrando mentes. Primeiro o Harry Potter no quinto filme, agora o Lorde... Mas olhe, eu queria era mesmo a sua ajuda. Pode olhar pelo Draquinho la em Hogwarts? Voce sabe como é aquele menino...desde que a babá misturou as medicinas e acabou dando a ele um cocktail de esteroides femininos ele não foi o mesmo..."

-"É eu sei Cissa, aquele menino só falta desatar chorando no meio do discurso do Dumbledore, esta muito sensivel. Mas deixa comigo, eu ajudo o menino. Mas com uma condição."

-"Qual?"

-" Eu quero que voce me coma, Cissa"

-"Como ééééé?? Mas Snape, eu sou casada!"

-" E dai? Deixou de ser puta quando fez os votos? Vamos, Cissa, eu tou louco de tesão!"

-"Ai Snape, eu não sei...Mas meu filhinho, ele não tem cabeçinha para cumprir o trabalho do Lorde sozinho oras...E porra, desde que prenderam o Lucio eu ando meia necessitada também, os elfos não chegam para cessar meu apetite...valeu Snape, eu topo!"

-"Topa? Ebaaaa!"

-"Se você lavar esse cabelo encebado. E tem que fazer o voto inquebravel também"

-"Droga, você não acha gostoso o cheiro do meu cabelo Cissa?"

-"Me faz lembrar aquele suco que você deu pra gente..."

Fim do Capitulo 2


	3. Sim e Não

Era bem tarde em Privet Drive, e a maioria dos seus moradores mixurucas tinham pegado no sono faz tempo. O número 5, no entanto, era uma excepção. Harry Potter, o menino-que-não-fudeu, estava ressonando feito um godzilla com catarro, fazendo a casa abanar a cada respiração estertorosa. Os Dursleys estavam desesperando – Petunia estava lá na cozinha, pedindo a benção de todos os santos, e Dudley estava sendo segurado por ser pai para não ir la no quarto do primo e quebrar a cara dele.

"Sacei! Vamos botar agua fervendo na garganta do desgraçado!"

"Nossa Dudley, como você pensou bem meu filho!" disseram seus pais emocionados pelo subito rasgo do seu filhinho, que era bastante incomum. Eles decidiram faze-lo, mas assim que tentaram Harry se torceu no seu sono e cuspiu tudo direito na bunda de Dudley, que estava de cocoras tentando exergar um jornal gozado que estava caido no chão, dizendo:

"HARRY POTTER; O CAFETÃO?

Harry James Potter, o menino-que-ainda-não-fudeu, está envolvido numa profecia besta feita por uma adivinhadora bebada, dizendo que ele seria o unico capaz de derrotar o Lorde Voltacorte.

MAS SERÁ VERDADE? SERÁ HARRY POTTER O VERDADEIRO CAFETÃO?

A maior parte dos bruxos apontam nessa direcção, até porque é mais facil deixar o trabalho nas mãos de Harry Potter, já que ele esta habituado mesmo.

Mais informações na pagina 45...

"Dudley! Você esta bem meu filho!"

"Looogico mãe, eu só apanhei com um jacto de água quase em ebulição oras! Nada de mais!"

"Ah, então esta bem!"

- Cinco horas mais tarde - - - -

Harry Potter estava agora acordadissimo, o seu belo cabelo preto lisinho de um lado e cheio de cachinhos no outro, e seus belos olhos miopes igual a toupeira tropical, olhando estarrecido para a pronta principal, que estava vibrando feito louca enquanto a macaneta assobiava o hino nacional.

"Que caralho é esse? Seu desgraçado, que você fez com a porta?" berrava Mr. Dursley feito catatua histérica.

"Nada poxa, ela ficou desse jeito de repente!"

"Vai que a porta está dando as ultimas?"

"Não seja burro filho, e ia começar cantando desse jeito?"

Interrompendo esse lero dos Dursleys, a porta finalmente se desfez em confeti lilás, dando lugar a um velho caduco, de longos cabelos brancos vestindo umas vestes rosa clarinho.

"Dumbledore!"

"Harry, meu filho!"

"Senhor Director, você veio!"

"Oh Harry!"

"Oh Director!

"OH Dudley!" disseram os três Dursleys em conjunto, abraçando Dudley em unissono, este ultimo abraçando-se a si mesmo, comovidos pela demostração de carinho dos dois bruxos.

"Filho, eu venho leva-lo daqui!"

"Nossa professor, fiquei ate emocionado! Jura?"

"Não Harry, tava brincando! Tchau ai!" disse Dumbledore, saltitando até à entrada

"NÃÃÃÃO! ME LEVE DAQUI POR FAVOR !" berrou Harry histericamente, esquecendo todo o orgulho próprio foi ganhando nos ultimos anos "ME TIRE DAQUIIIIIIIIII!"

"Calma filho, eu estava brincando, claro que você vem! Oh, desculpem-me senhor e senhora Dursley, eu não me apresentei. Meu nome é..."

"GANDALF?" berrou Dudley excitadissimo

"Erm...mais ou menos. Eu vim aqui para levar seu sobrinho comigo, para usa-lo como moeda de troca para conseguir um professor de DCAT e eventualmente contar a ele um monte de historinhas bobas sobre o nascimento e vida de Lord Vamosaocorte, para que ele se sinta ainda mais tentado a tentar mata-lo, embora seja provavel que morra no processo. Tudo bem com vocês?"

"Claro, tudo optimo! Pode levar!"

"Nossa, obrigado!" disse Dumbledore amavelmente. "Seus tios são uma graça né?" ele sussurou para Harry, antes de sair pulando pela entrada com Harry pela mão. "Vamos Harry, um novo ano de magia nos espera!"

TBC

Oh nããão...xD Desculpem pessoal, este ficou bem podre mesmo...


	4. Horace Slughorn

Capitulo 4

Horace Slughorn

" E ai Harry, para onde é a viagem?" perguntou Dumbledore jovialmente, enquanto fazia umas piruetas elegantissimas pela rua

"E eu é que se sei professor? O senhor é que me foi buscar aquele bairro social que eu tenho de chamar de casa!"

"Quem eu? Há pois, foi eu sim, tinha-me esquecido! Vamos la então!" disse Dumbledore, esticando a mão para Harry, que olhou para ele como se este estivesse louco .

" Eu ein? Não vou andar por ai feito gay de mão dada consigo professor! Se não consegue ver o caminho arranje uma bengalita oras!"

"Não é isso sua anta, vamos aparatar!" dito isto Dumbledore agarra na mão de Harry, ignorando calmamente os gritos de "me larga sua bicha louca!" e aparatando para o seu destino, aterrando suavemente no chão enquanto que Harry caia de cara num esgoto que havia ali perto.

"Seu filho de trinta putas..." murmura Harry

"Falou alguma coisa filho?" pergunta Dumbledore, limpando o pó das vestes e retocando o penteado.

"Não não imagina! De quem é esta casa afinal professor?" perguntou Harry enquanto tentava sair do esgoto.

"Aqui vive o meu colega Horace Slughorn, e nós vamos obriga... quer dizer, propor-lhe vir trabalhar este ano para Hogwarts como professor." Disse Dumbledore, enquanto tocava à porta e entrava na casa, que estava toda virada de pernas para o ar como se uma manada de javalis entroncados tivesse passado por ali.

"Creeeedo esse seu amigo é pior que o meu primo professor, que nojeira!"

"Harry você é muita burro meu filho, não esta vendo que aconteceu uma desgraça aqui?"

"So se for uma desgraça estética!" disse Harry, se jogando em cima do sofá amarelo canário, que guinchou "HA PUTA QUE O PARIU!" no mesmo instante.

"Ò professor, esse treco deve estar estragado, acabou de berrar!"

"Harry meu querido, você esta sentado em cima do meu amigo Horace, era ele disfarçado" disse Dumbledore, olhando com curiosidade para a garrafa de vodka meia bebida escondida atras da esfregona.

"Ahn que que voce ta falando AIEEEEEEEEEE DE ONDE SAIU ESSE GURU? ME LARGA!" berrou Harry feito galinha afónica, e levantando-se de cima do velhote de macacão amarelo.

"Olhe menina -" começou Horace

"MENINO SIM? Eu sou Harry Potter ta, exijo respeito!" disse Harry, botando as mãos na cintura e abanando as ancas com indignação.

"Ou isso caralho, guru é a sua tia viu?"

"Para falar a verdade é bem pior que isso, é uma cretina duma ursa anorética manca, mas também serve!"

"Ta bom ta bom agora digam lá o que vieram fazer aqui e deem o fora que eu tenho mais que fazer da vida!"

"Bem" começou Dumbledore, levantando a cabeça ainda meio escondida atrás da esfregona, num movimento que pretendia ser gracioso mas que mais parecia duma truta enjoada "A gente queria que você...bem...erm...oras...ah droga, esqueci! O que que a gente veio aqui fazer Harry?"

"Dah Dumbledore, o Alzheimer ta fazendo efeito mesmo! Viemos convidar o professor Slughorn para voltar a dar aulas em Hogwarts!"

"EEEEEEEEEU? Dar aulas em Hogwarts? De Poções?"

"Não cara, de culinária quer ver? Obvio que é de Poções!"

"Mas eu..." Slughorn mexe no macacão amarelo nervosamente "Eu na verdade - "

"OPTIMO ainda bem que aceita, ficamos muito satisfeitos, as aulas começam dia 1 de Setembro, foi um grande prazer conhece-lo, tchau ai" disse Harry, já meio fora da porta e arrastando Dumbledore consigo.

"Ein bom trabalho 'Arry, eu num teria feituh melhoree..." disse Dumbledore, cambaleando

"Professor, você não botou abaixo toda a garrafa de vodka pois não?"

"Eeeu sim, e peguei uma de ginja tambem, 'ta otimo viu? Num tem cosa assim em 'Ogwats não!" disse Dumbledore abanando as garrafas vazias entusiasticamente.

"Ai minha mãe..." disse Harry, agarrando em Dumbledore pelos cabelos e arrastando o velho pela rua, que ia cantando folclore pela rua


	5. Uma essencia de Phlegm

Capitulo 5

Uma essencia de Phlegm

"Harryzinho!" gritou Mrs Weasley emocionadissima, agarrando-o e dando-lhe tamanho abraço que partiu 5 costelas ao desgraçado com a emoção. "Eu tinha tantas saudades!" disse, dando-lhe uma voltinha para ver como ele estava (na medida do possivel, dado que Harry quase não se podia mexer a essa altura) "Nossa, como você esta - "

"Magro, eu sei Mrs. Weasley" disse Harry com um sorriso

"Qual magro, está é obeso! O que que comes na casa dos Dursley, enchidos a todas as refeições? Quase que não cabes nas calças! Gente estranha os Muggles não é verdade?" arrastando Harry pelo braço, Mrs. Weasley entrou pelo quarto do Ron adentro sem fazer a fineza de sequer bater à porta, sendo recompensada pela visão dos infernos do seu filho mais novo de calções rosa choque e cabelo todo espetado a cantar em cima do armario:

"Eu sou e serei

Coração coração sem dooono!

E ninguem me pode prendeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

Nanananana

E ninguém me pode paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaar

Nanananana"

"RON! Parou agora mesmo o espectaculo ou eu mando-te para um colégio interno até aos 25 anos!"

"Mãe, eu já estou num colégio interno..." disse Ron com ar de incompreensão, enquanto descia do armário atirando, sem querer, em cima de Hermione.

"Ha, é verdade...Não interessa! Tira-me essas roupas de transsexual que o teu amigo chegou e não quero ainda mais más influencias em cima dele!"

"Harry!" gritou Hermione (do chão onde ainda se encontrava) "Que bom ver-te!"

"Harry!" guincha Ginny por sua vez

"Irmão!" diz Ron emocionado, abrindo os braços numa pose teatral. Harry imita-o, e em camara lenta os dois vão-se aproximando, cada vez mais perto, até se entrelaçarem um no outro num estreito abraço, os braços de Harry apertando fortemente as costas de Ron, que por sua vez tendo em conta as lesões do outro baixou as suas mãos não intencionalmente até - "

"RON! Acaba agora mesmo com essas demonstrações gays!" Grita Mrs Weasley escandalizada, separando os dois à mangueirada (que tirou debaixo da secretaria) e mandando tal jacto que Ron saiu disparado pela janela e aterrou no canteiro mais proximo.

"Obrigado, Mrs. Weasley, eu não sei o que deu no Ron..." desculpou-se Harry forçando um sorriso inocente que já o tinha salvado de muitas como aquela.

"Também não entendo, ele está assim desde que o Bill nos contou que vai casar com a Fleur e francamente - " assim que diz estas palavras Ginny e Hermione começam a imitar vomitos ao mesmo tempo que agarram as tesouras mais proximas fingindo cortar os pulsos uma da outra.

"Erm..." Harry está indeciso entre seguir a actitude das suas amigas ou apelar novamente á falsidade, mas acaba por se decidir pela ultima. "Não sabia que o Bill estava noivo da Phleg...Fleur! Muitos parabéns!"

"É mesmo, eu sempre desejei ter descendência de Veela na familia!"

"A serio?"

"Não, por mim eu mandava aquela vadia de volta para o quinto dos infernos, mas já que tem de ser...enfim filho, ponha-se à vontade, eu vou ver o que é feito do Ron, adeus!" disse Mrs. Weasley, saindo pela porta e deixando Harry só para cuidar de Ginny e Hermione, que pela altura já estavam ambas em estado de arritmia extrema.


	6. Draco's Detour

Capitulo 6

Draco's Detour

"Mãe! Picaste-me o rabo!"

"Desculpa filhinho, mas tu não paras de te remexer!"

"Larga-me, eu posso faze-lo sozinho!"

"Não sejas tonto querido, deixa-me só - "

"Mãããããe!"

"Esperem esperem, talvez eu possa ajudar..."

"Mas senhora, onde pensa que esta a tocar?"

"Ai desculpe jovem senhor Malfoy, não sei onde tinha a cabeça! Aguente só mais um pouco e -"

"CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Draco grita histericamente, escapando das mãos das duas mulheres malucas e tentando recuperar uma pose digna (acto um pouco dificil, dado que no preciso momento tinha vestido algo parecido a um kimono japonés feito de pele de dragão purpura "Suas malucas, parou o escandalo agora mesmo! Eu arranjo os mantos sozinho obrigadinha!"

"Tem calma Draquinho, não te enerves que faz-te mal aos nervos! Toma, pega um Chanax!" Mrs. Mafoy atira para a boca protestadora do teu filhinho 5 pastilhas e segura-lhe o nariz até ele ser forçado a engolir. "Lindo menino! Agora vá, eu sei que você tem que fazer umas coisinhas que o Lord Volacorte mandou - "

"Mãe! Não é para andares a dizer a toda a gente!" murmurou Draco indignadissimo, enquanto olhava maravilhado para as traças a voar pelo tecto.

"Oh filho desculpa tu sabes que eu esqueço, e além disso ele quando me esteve a avisar disso continuou a usar aquela voz ranhosa que parece que esta a moer grão de bico e eu não percebi nada! Mas vamos chega de conversa fiada, vai la tratar da tua vida!" uma vez na rua, Draco seguiu caminho tranquilamente, na amena nevoa que uma overdose de tranquilizantes pode proporcionar, observando as criancinhas a brincar no chão da rua, a vizinha do lado a mandar com um caldeirão à cabeça do leiteiro, os gemeos Weasleys jogando quiddich usando como bola unica o Ron, a tia Bellatrix no cabeleireiro gritando como uma condenada e o Harry Potter a jogar à malha com Hermione Granger.

Chegando a Knockthurn Alley, Draco entra na porta duma loja à sorte e grita: "Ó da casa!" fazendo um homenzinho calvo com cara de gnu descer as escadas aos tropeções devido à pressa.

"Ouve lá ò moço, não sabes que é falta de educação entra...Jovem senhor Malfoy! Oh mas que enorme honra recebe-lo no meu humilde estabelecimento! Entre entre por favor, pois se calhar você já está ca dentro, tenho a sua encomenda aqui mesmo!" disse, entregando-lhe um caixote de madeira com lantejoulas amarelas onde estava escrito "GOIABADA DE MAMÃO"

"Ouça lá, eu não vim comprar geleia, quero o -"

"Não diga jovem senhor Malfoy! Não vê que a encomenda está disfarçada? Assim ninguém descobre! Agora vá, corra daqui para fora antes que alguém o veja" retorquiu, chutando-o até a porta.


	7. O Clube de Slug

O clube de Slug

"Estou-vos a dizer, o Malfoy está metido em alguma azeiteirice das grandes! Vi-o na Knockturn Alley e não é normal estudantes andarem por essas ruas"

"Provavelmente foi engatar algum viado que para lá andava" disse Ron desinteressadamente, enquanto olhava com curiosidade o chapeu com cogumelos cantantes de Luna Lovegood

"E nããããão, estou-vos a dizer que há algo de errado aqui, ele -" Hermione pegou discretamente no seu ipod e ligou-o, embora ele tivesse estourado devido à presença de magia tão perto, mas deixou os phones nos ouvidos numa tentativa falhada de ignorar a peixeirada que Harry estava a fazer

- - - - - 3 horas depois - - - - - -

"Blahahahahah Malfoy blablabla Alley blablablabla 3 ursinhos chorosos blablabla" Finalmente fartos de tanta macacada, Ron explode "Erm Harry, é muito nice estar para aqui a divagar contigo, mas eu e a Hermione temos...hum..."

"Reunião de Head Boys e Girls agora mesmo!" ajudou esta, atirando finalmente com o ipod para longe (que aterrou na cabeça de Neville Longbottom e o fez cair no chão estatelado) "Temos que comentar muito muito sobre, erm, coisas de Heads, sabes como é, a cor dos novos castiçais dos corredores, os novos emblemas, o menu dos domingos, essas coisas"

"Más voces - " começou Harry, mas Hermione e Ron já tinham meio corpo fora da cabine do comboio "Estamos atrasaderrimos, tchauzão Harry!" e deitaram a correr como uns foguetões, deixando Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, com cara de mona a olhar para a porta.

"Olha que filhos de trinta putas...E agora que faço eu para me entreter?" como resposta às suas preçes, do compartimento vizinho ouviu-se de repente a voz esganiçada de Draco Malfoy, absorto no seu dueto com Blaise Zabini:

"Eeeeeu sou aquele que te quer! E maaaaaais ninguem!

Amooooor é só quereres porque eeeeeu só quero maaaais"

Harry poe as mãos nos ouvidos numa tentativa falhada de acabar com aquela chinfrineira "Creeeeedo, são piores que as galinhas mancas da tia Petunia! Ele já vai ver o que é bom para o catarro" sorrateiramente, Harry sai do vagão, conjura um gnu armado com uma pandeireta e uma gaita de foles, e atira-o para dentro do vagão ocupado por Draco, que imediatamente começa a guinchar como um ouriço cacheiro e saiu disparado do compartimento, deparando-se com Harry rindo-se como um perdido diante da figurinha dele

"POTTER! Seu filho duma truta manca! Eu sabia que tal idiotice so podia vir de ti!"

"Relaxa Malfoy, provavelmente salvei todos os nossos colegas de sofrerem uma otite aguda com o xinfrim que estavas a fazer!"

"Ora seu! Fica sabendo que a minha mãezinha diz que eu canto como um rouxinol!"

"Pahahahahahah, só se for um rouxinol que sofreu uma traqueotomia!"

"Seu filho duma marmota albina, agora é que vais ver. Petrificus Totallus!" após meia duzia de abananços gays de varinha e um estouro de purpurina amarela, Harry cai estatelado no chão e Draco Malfoy faz a dança da vitoria, conseguindo, acidentalmente, estuporar o nariz de Harry debaixo dos seus sapatos Louis Vitton (mas esse não fazia carteiras?) e roubar-lhe 6 galeões para gastar em cromos.

TBC


End file.
